Le Noble Loup de la Forêt Céleste
by neomatic69
Summary: Qu'importe sa condition sociale. Qu'importe qu'on soit Homme, Nain ou Elfe et autre créature qui peuple la Terre du Milieu. Il est impossible d'éviter la fameuse question que tout parent se doit d'entendre de la bouche de leur enfant  Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour(soir) à tous!

Bienvenue dans cette fic, qui je l'espère, vous plaira!  
Toutes mes excuses si vous voyez des fautes et autres mines ! Surtout n'hésiter pas à me donner conseil !  
Évidemment, l'univers de la Terre du Milieu du Professeur Tolkien ne m'appartient sauf quelques personnages qui sortent de mon imagination !

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

 _Prologue_

Le matin perçait timidement alors qu'un couple profitait de leurs derniers instants avant de commencer cette journée d'automne. Ce fut l'Ellon qui ouvrit les yeux en premier et couva du regard la silhouette de son épouse encore endormie à ses côtés. Plus pour très longtemps décida-t-il avec un sourire. Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, ce dernier la cala contre lui avec en un geste possessif et commença son petit jeu. La première main alla doucement ébouriffer la chevelure de neige de sa victime. Victoire. Son Elleth gigota doucement dans l'espoir qu'il arrête, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de sortir de l'étau qu'était l'autre bras qui l'entourait. Joueur, sa main libre qui demeurait au creux du dos de celle qu'il aimait alla effleurer la courbe de sa hanche. Son aimée s'agita d'autant plus, mais il resserra son étreinte de pierre pour ensuite caresser possessivement ses fesses mettant fin à l'agitation de cette dernière. Devinant sa gêne, l'Ellon enfonça le clou. Il la plaqua de tout son poids sur leur couche en agrippant avec force son postérieur tout en y plantant ses ongles à l'intérieur tels les griffes d'un prédateur et la pauvre Proie ne put pousser qu'un petit cri. Heureux de son effet, il ne put s'empêcher de grogner de plaisir, d'humer puis de goûter de sa langue la jugulaire de son épouse avant de la marquer d'une empreinte rosée. Tout en continuant de savourer son mets, il dénoua le nœud de la chemise de nuit de sa Victime, en enleva le ruban de soie et de son bras puissant attrapa d'un geste vif les petits poignets de cette dernière et...

« Ils chont réveillés ? » Demanda une petite voix enfantine cassant l'ambiance. L'ellon ne put se retenir de pousser un râle de frustration alors que sa compagne essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire, elle récolta un regard faussement réprimandeur. Peine perdue, l'Elleth eut de plus en plus de difficultés à contenir son éclat et son mari, encore plus dépité, l'embrassa avec force pour la faire taire et ne mit fin au baiser qu' après l'avoir mise a bout de souffle.

« Chut! Au pire ch'est pas ga'v... On leur sautera dessus ! » Fit une autre.

« On fait la cou' d'échelle ! 'Phin monte et tu po'teras 'Mil ap'ès ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

« Oh que non Petits Louveteaux ! » S'exclama l'Ellon qui venait d'ouvrir la porte pressentant une catastrophe de bon matin.

« ADA ! » S'exclama les petits avant de se jeter dans les bras de leur père qui les accueillit à bras ouverts « Bienvenu à la maison ! »

« Je suis de retour. »

Oui. Le Chef de meute était enfin de retour. Six mois plus tôt, ce dernier était partit en mission dans le Bois du Nord où régnait le Roi Thranduil Oropherion. Ce fut sa première mission extérieure depuis la naissance de ses trois fils, Haldir, Orophin et Rumil. Bientôt, la petite famille se prépara pour la journée puis sitôt le repas digéré les enfants se ruèrent à l'extérieur voulant profiter des derniers rayons de l'autonome. Cependant quelques minutes plus tard, ils revinrent alarmés.

« Je viens à peine de vider ma tasse que vous êtes déjà de retour... » Commença l'Alpha « Qu'avez-vous, encore, fait ? »

« On veut chavoi'... » Commença Rumil

« C'est pas zeus... »

« Juste, Orophin » Corrigea l'Ellon « Quoi donc ? »

« Tout le monde chait comment leur Ada et leur Nana se sont rencontrés, comment ils chont tombés namoureux ? » Poursuivit Haldir « Mais pas nous ! On veut chavoir ! »

« Ch'il vous plaît ! » Quémandèrent les trois en chœur.

Valar ! Déjà ? Le couple savait qu'un jour ou un autre les Elfings allaient leur poser la fameuse question. Mais c'était bien trop tôt ! De son regard, il interrogea son épouse devenue écarlate.

« As-tu ta journée ? » Demanda cette dernière.

En guise de réponse, le Chef de Meute se dirigea vers elle, l'attira contre son torse et la mordit affectueusement alors qu'il souriait dans le creux de son épaule. Cela valait toutes les réponses.


	2. Le grand départ

Bonjour(soir) à tous!

Le premier chapitre est là avec une référence à la franchise d'Assassin's Creed!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Le grand départ_

Une grande agitation régnait sur la Grande Place de Mithlod. Des parents étreignaient leurs enfants qui partaient pour les contrées elfiques pour un internat afin de validé leurs études. Un peu à l'écart de la foule, un Ellon serait dans ses bras sa fille unique qui allait partir aux Bois Dorés.

« Fais bon voyage Iel-Nin » Débuta le père « Fait attention à toi, même si je me fais peu de soucis à ton sujet... » Alors que la concernée hocha la tête contre son torse.

« Avant que tu ne partes, je voudrais t'offrir quelque chose Iel-Nin... » Poursuivit il sur le ton de la confidence « J'espère sincèrement que tu n'en feras pas usage. Peux-tu me tenir ceci quelques instants s'il te plaît ? » Demanda ce dernier à l'Elfe qui les accompagnaient qui tendit ses mains dans lesquelles le paternel posa un long étui et l'ouvrit.

L'Elleth le regarda d'un air incrédule. Il s'agissait d'un gantelet dans lequel était accroché une minuscule arbalète avec un étui de fléchettes et d'une fiole.

« Avec les temps qui courent, je serais plus rassuré de savoir que tu l'aies avec toi. Pour recharger l'arbalète, c'est très simple : ouvre-la de cette façon, introduit l'espace dans l'étui qui a été conçu pour que la fléchette vienne d'elle même une fois chargée, vise et tire » Informa l'Ellon en lui faisant une démonstration « Quant aux munitions, tu pourras t'en procurer auprès d'un forgeron de plus, celles-ci contiennent un puissant anesthésiant qui endormiront tes ennemis pour une journée, ils n'auront aucun souvenir de ce qu'ils leur aient arrivés. Si tu n'en as plus vas voir les guérisseurs, je t'ai mis le nom du produit dans l'étui. Sois sans crainte Iel-Nin. » Termina ce dernier tandis qu'il équipait sa fille. L'ensemble était d'une discrétion et d'une légèreté inégalée remarqua-t-elle.

Encore trop surprise par l'acte de son père, l'enfant ne put qu'articuler « Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir donné de classiques fléchettes ? » Tandis que son père lui mettait autour de la taille l'étui contenant les fléchettes.

Tristement, il prit les petites mains de son enfant dans les siennes « Ces mains ne sont pas faites pour tuer Iel-Nin... Je prie les Valar pour que tu n'aies pas à utiliser cette arme... »

« Point d'inquiétude Ada, je ferais attention » Promis l'enfant alors que ledit Ada l'embrassait le haut de son crâne.

« Maintenant va » Conclut l'Ellon en l'aidant à monter sur son cheval « Puissent les Valar guider tes pas... »

« Puissent-ils veiller sur vous deux.»

Pendant le départ du convoi, les deux Ellyn restèrent telle des statuts sur le balcon qui surplombait la place. Ces derniers ne passaient pas inaperçus dans tous les sens du terme. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, ils venaient de vivre une des pires batailles de la Terre du Milieu. Les deux Elfes avaient réussi à rassembler leurs dernières forces pour protéger les civils qui avaient, dans l'urgence, quittés leur havre de paix désormais cendres et fumée. L'un d'eux eut pour projet de partir pour une contrée lointaine avec l'idée de refaire sa vie et libérer le second de son serment qui le rattachait à lui. Cependant, le destin en décida autrement.

C'est la brise marine et le chant des mouettes qui les réveillèrent. Les rescapés crurent d'abord être arrivés sur les Terres Immortelles. Mais non. Certes, ils étaient bien parvenus dans un domaine elfique, mais quand l'un des Ellyn voulut se relever de son lit, il fut plaqué sur sa couche par des mains fermes. Son assaillant n'était autre que le Seigneur des lieux, Cirdan. Le Maître-Charpentier qui leur offrit un toit en attendant qu'ils se rétablissent totalement. Les choses ont fait qu'au fur et à mesure, les convalescents s'installèrent sur l'Ile Solitaire, Tol Eressëa.

« Elle ne craint rien... » Fit une voix qui les sortit de leur torpeur.

« Je sais, mais cela va me paraître étrange de ne plus la voir avec un livre sous le bras... » Répondit le père de l'apprentie en se retournant pour faire face au seigneur des lieux.

« On sait d'où elle tient ! » Répliqua le Doyen des Elfes « Ta fille sera très bien entourée » Poursuivit-il taquin « Ne me regarde pas de cette façon Galdor, je plaisante ! » Pendant que le troisième essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire.

Galdor Órecalimonion, Seigneur de la Maison de l'Arbre du Royaume, déchu, de Gondolin était dorénavant, Seigneur de Tol Eressëa et Maître des Lettres faisant de lui le Gardien de la Guilde de l'Ancre, endroit où se situait la gigantesque bibliothèque de l'Île. Quant à son écuyer devenu fils adoptif, Legolas Laiqalassë, ce dernier était aujourd'hui, son bras droit. Le Seigneur fusillait du regard Cirdan. La plus grande peur de ce dernier était que son enfant se fasse courtiser malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas encore atteint l'âge adulte. Comme tous ses autres comparses d'ailleurs. Déjà, quelques Ellyn majeurs ou non avaient tenté leur chance et il fallut mettre les points sur les i plus d'une fois ! Son regard balaya une dernière fois la place centrale puis il rejoignit le Maître-Charpentier.

Galdor en impressionnait plus d'un. D'une part avec sa glorieuse aura qui rivalisait avec celle de Glorfindel et d'autre part avec son imposant physique. De sa grande taille en passant par sa chevelure blanche comme neige ainsi que de ses yeux cyans transperçant l'âme de quiconque. À l'époque, où Gondolin prospérait, on l'avait surnommé l'Enfant de Telperion, car les rayons d'Ithil faisaient scintiller son corps tout en illuminant ses pupilles d'un bleu si particulier. C 'était le Roi Turgon lui-même qui lui avait donné ce nom. Galdor lui faisait rappeler cet arbre gigantesque aux fleurs d'argent aux reflets ressemblant étrangement à la couleur de ses yeux et qui dégageait une force tranquille tout en ayant une envergure impériale. Il avait été très honoré que son monarque le surnomme ainsi, mais il trouvait cela extrêmement gênant. Tout comme l'enfant de Fingolfin, le Maître des Lettres était un Caliquendi, un Haut-Elfe. Ce dernier avait vu le jour et avait grandit auprès de la Lumière des deux Arbres, Telperion et Laurelin.

« En effet... Tout ira bien » Répéta Galdor en replaçant sa lâche queue de cheval sur le côté.

* * *

Órecalimon: Âme brillante (source: _ambar eldaron_ )

Legolas Laiqalassë est un Elfe issu de la Maison de Galdor. Durant la Chute de Gondolin, ce dernier guide dans l'obscurité un groupe de rescapés grâce à sa vue-de-nuit.

(source: _tolkiendil_ )

 **Lieu**

 _Guilde de l'Ancre_

Située sur Tol Erresëa. Dirigée Par Galdor Órecalimonion , Maître des Lettres.

Aile de la Mouette (Ecole Maternelle, Serviteur de l'Éveil)

Aile de la Sterne (Collège, Lycée, Serviteur de l'Enseignement)

Aile du Cygne (Université Littéraire, Serviteur de la Sagesse)

Aile du Phare (Bibliothèque, Serviteur des Pages)


	3. Un problème de fenêtre

Bonjour(soir) à tous!

Le chapitre 2 est là et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Je suis désolée les chapitres précédents dont celui là sont courts!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

 _Un problème de fenêtre._

Voilà plusieurs heures qu'elle se battait contre cette fichue fenêtre ! L'étudiante était arrivée la veille durant l'après-midi et lors de son installation dans son talan, l'Elleth eut l'agréable surprise de constater que l'une fenêtre de sa salle de séjour ne voulait se fermer tandis qu'une forte pluie sévissait ! La jeune elfe avait juste réussi a limité les dégâts. Le voyage avait été long et cette dernière crut que cela était dû à la fatigue. Ainsi, le lendemain après avoir avalé un petit-déjeuner pour être au meilleur de sa forme, elle tenta une nouvelle fois, mais sans succès !

Elle finit par arriver à la Guilde du Nénuphar lieu dans lequel se trouvait les forgerons. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, l'Elleth s'était plusieurs fois trompée durant son chemin, pas encore habituer aux lieux ! Cependant, alors que cette dernière s'attendait à voir une certaine agitation, elle fut surprise de n'entendre quelques coups de marteau provenant d'une lointaine salle. En s'approchant, elle eut porte close et toqua timidement puis entendis un « Entrez! »

Ce fut la chaleur de la forge et les timides rayons du soleil qui l'accueillirent. En regardant les environs, elle vit une multitude d'outils, croquis et autres modèles qui ne demandaient qu'à prendre vie. La petite brise lui fit comprendre que la salle était à ciel ouvert quoique non. En levant la tête, elle découvrit que la cime des arbres faisaient office de plafond donnant ainsi un abri naturel contre les intempéries.

Le « Bonjour Tiphen-Pen, en quoi puis-je t'aider ? » La réveilla de sa contemplation et fut d'un coup tout intimidée. L'Ellon qui se dressait devant elle avait une haute stature, ses cheveux blancs attachés en une haute queue de cheval, qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos, pour ne pas le gêner de son travail, tranchaient avec sa peau légèrement tannée par le soleil. Ce dernier était torse nu, mais portait un lourd tablier de cuir pour le protéger et mettait en valeur son impressionnante musculature pour laquelle ses bras puissants et épais ainsi que son corps tout aussi robuste témoignaient d'une grande expérience dans l'archerie. En revanche, ce fut ses yeux qui la troublèrent le plus. C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait des tels. Ce dernier possédait les yeux vairons. On aurait dit que son œil droit avait capturé un morceau de ciel d'été et que son œil gauche était fait de l'argent le plus pur. Un regard qui pouvait aisément ratatiner n'importe qui.

Après un silence gênant ladite Tiphen-Pen parla avec une mine désolée « Bonjour. Veuillez m'excuser, mais je viens quérir de l'aide. Une des fenêtres de ma salle de séjour refuse de se fermer. Pouvez-vous m'aider s'il vous plaît ? »

« Malheureusement pour toi. Je ne suis pas un membre de cette Guilde » Répondit son hôte « Cependant, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Amène-moi à ton talan. J'en ai pour quelques instants le temps que je rassemble mes affaires... » En guise de réponse, ce dernier reçut un timide hochement de la tête.

Tandis qu'il se préparait, il ne put se retenir de soupirer. Cette enfant, il la reconnaissait. Elle faisait partit du convoi originaire des côtes pour parfaire son apprentissage, et tandis que les deux Elfes marchaient vers leur destination, l'Ellon la regarda plus en détail. Quand ce dernier l'avait aperçu lors du dîner de bienvenu, il la trouva petite. Il lui semblait que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol bien que sa robe les cachaient. Maintenant qu'elle était à quelques centimètres de lui sa théorie se confirma. La tête de l'Elleth se situait juste en dessous du cœur de l'Ellon. Ses yeux d'un vert pastel tranchaient avec la blancheur de sa chevelure ondulée qui lui arrivait au bas du dos et simplement coiffé d'une demi-queue de cheval retenu par un anneau. Habillée tout aussi sobrement, sa robe bleue marine lui allait jusqu'aux genoux pour plus d'aisance dans ses mouvements. Le trajet se fit en silence et lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans le salon de la jeune Elleth, l'Elfe aux yeux vairons sut immédiatement de quelle fenêtre il s'agissait. Une cape était étendue à l'endroit posant problème et, celle-ci gorgée d'eau évacuait piteusement son surplus dans le seau que l'Enfant de Galdor avait installé.

« Va-la faire sécher... » Déclara simplement l'Ellon « Il est préférable que... » Mais ce dernier ne put finir sa phrase car l'étudiante était déjà parti prendre un autre bac afin d'y mettre le vêtement trempé et d'éviter une traînée d'eau.

En attendant qu'elle revienne, l'Ellon voulut clore le fameux battant. Après tout, vu la carrure de la petite, il était sûr que le problème venait de sa force de moustique... Et non. Impossible de le rabattre.

« Cela ne veut pas ? » Fit une petite voix tandis qu'il forçait dessus dans une énième tentative.

Non cela ne voulait pas et l'agacement commençait à naître chez le forgeron. Subitement, il remarqua un détail. Le mécanisme était cassé dû aux intempéries.

« Cela est dû aux violents coups de vent qui sévissent depuis quelques jours... » Débuta-t-il dans son explication « Avant ton arrivée, des vents violents ont sévi. Cela a amené des branches d'arbres et l'une d'entre elles a briser le mécanisme de ta fenêtre... La seule solution est de la remplacer... »

« Que puis-je faire en attendant ? »

« Point d'inquiétude Tiphen-Pen... Je te prêterais un cache pour protéger ton habitat. Je n'en informerais la Guilde »

« Je vous en remercie » Déclara t-elle la main sur le cœur.

« Veux-tu me dire ton nom s'il te plaît Tiphen-Pen ? » Interrogea l'elfe aux yeux vairons « Il sera beaucoup plus facile pour les forgerons de trouver ton talan de cette façon »

« Bien sûr. Je suis Menelerin Galdoriel » Répondit-elle en s'inclinant « Enchantée de faire votre connaissance... » En regardant timidement l'Ellon.

« Arnarmo Artauronion » Compléta ledit Arnarmo en s'inclinant « Je vous demande pardon de mon impolitesse, j'ignorais que je m'adressais à la descendance du Seigneur Galdor de Gondolin. » Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, il s'en alla.

* * *

Menelerin: Forêt Céleste ( _source: ambar eldaron_ )

Arnarmo: Noble Loup _(source: ambar eldaron)_

Artauron(ion): Haut Puissant _(source: ambar eldaron)_

 **Lieu**

 _Guilde du Nénuphar_

Le nénuphar est le symbole de la création et de la résurrection. Il émerge des eaux sombres et de la vase pour ouvrir ses pétales au soleil. Aussi, le rôle que joue cette fleur en Egypte est le même que celui du lotus en Orient _(source: 1001symboles)_

Les forges de la Lothlorien dirigées par Erynaur Maitoion , Maître de la Braise

Aile de la Jacinthe d'Eau (Joaillerie et Verrerie, Serviteur de l'Éclat)

Aile du Corail (Armes, Serviteur de la Lame)

Aile du Jonc (Charpente et Fer, Serviteur de la Fondation)

Aile de l'Hottonie (Université, Serviteur de l'Enclume)


	4. Travaux!

Bonjour(soir) à tous!

Troisième chapitre, en espérant que vous apprécierez!

Bonne lecture

* * *

 _Travaux !_

Menelerin stressait. Lorsqu'elle était partie rejoindre la Guilde du Nénuphar, qui abritait notamment la bibliothèque du Royaume, la fenêtre de substitution qu' Arnarmo lui avait offerte s'est fendue en deux pour se briser alors que la stagiaire prenait son sac. Elle fut tellement surprise de la situation qu'elle en resta stoïque durant de longues secondes et ne put s'empêcher de maudire la météo tout en évacuant sa colère sur le premier oreiller qu'elle vit. L'unique solution qu'elle trouva fut d'étendre un vieux linge, le même qu'elle avait utiliser avant le passage de l'Ellon, qui avait pu sécher à temps.

En arrivant sur son lieu de travail, elle fut d'une humeur massacrante. Menelerin savait pertinemment qu'à la fin de la journée, son talan serait métamorphosé en un petit sanctuaire à la gloire du Vala des Océans, Ulmo. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant son logement avec des cascades tombantes encadrant une petite statut à l'effigie du Vala. N'y tenant plus, elle demanda à son instructeur, Haeron, le Serviteur des Pages, une autorisation de sortie. Ce dernier l'écouta en silence et lorsqu'elle eut fini, il posa son regard d'ambre sur elle alors qu'il lui souriait gentiment.

« Évidemment que je vous l'accorde, au vu de votre situation ! » Menelerin ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement qui le fit rire « Je vous donne même votre journée ! Allez-y ! »

La jeune Elleth ne se fit pas prier ! Et bien qu'elle rangeât calmement ses effets, le tremblement de ses mains montraient qu'il lui fallut toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ses pairs. Passée les portes de la guilde, elle n'hésita pas et courut à toute jambe chez elle malgré la pluie qui s'intensifiait. Elle fit une entrée fracassante dans son talan, laissant ses clefs dans la serrure, ne prenant pas la peine d'enlever ses bottes dans le vestibule pour courir dans la salle de séjour. Celle-ci présentait de grandes flaques et certains meubles gouttaient les faisant grandir. Cependant, Menelerin eut la surprise de voir qu'au lieu du misérable tissu qu'elle avait étendu quelques heures plus tôt, une nouvelle fenêtre de substitution neuve avait été apposée accompagné d'une note à l'écriture élégante.

 _Je me suis permis de l'installer. Si vous êtes chez vous, prévenez-moi..._  
 _Arnarmo Artauronion_

L'elleth ne savait que penser. On lui avait appris, il y a quelques jours à quel point cet Ellon était puissant. Arnarmo Artauronion était un Caliquendi qui avait suivit le Roi Elwë plus connu sous le nom d'Elu Thingol dans la forêt de Nan Elmoth. Le Maître d'Armes avait combattu en tant que Général en chef durant la bataille contre les Nains des Montagnes Bleues qui souhaitaient reprendre le Trésor du Roi puis lors des deux Massacres Fratricides. Mieux. Ce dernier avait été le professeur de bon nombre de guerriers dont leurs exploits avaient traversé les Ages. On pouvait cité comme élèves le Seigneur Celeborn et son frère Galadhil ainsi que Beleg Cuthalion ou bien Mablung la Main Lourde !

Menelerin sortit soudainement de sa rêverie. Un léger détail l'avait fait tiquer. _Prévenez-moi..._ Elle aurait bien voulu, mais comment ? Puis comme une réponse à sa question, elle entendit le cri perçant d'un faucon et comprit. La pose digne et fière de l'oiseau trempé par les eaux la fit rire. En échange, l'étudiante reçut un regard froid de l'animal, mais ces derniers redoublèrent. Après s'être calmée, elle prit l'oiseau avec elle pour le mettre dans un endroit plus confortable et après lui avoir asséné quelques caresses pour se faire pardonner, elle écrivit sa missive qui partit rapidement.

Ce n'est qu'au départ du messager que l'Elleth se rendit compte de son état. Sa chevelure blanche et ses vêtements étaient trempés par endroit. Elle fut reconnaissante envers son père de lui avoir fait cette cape imperméable pour ce genre de météo ! Une fois s'être changée, elle entreprit de faire regagner à son logement un semblant de dignité.

* * *

En rentrant du Palais seigneurial pour le Conseil hebdomadaire qui s'était déroulé dans la matinée. Arnarmo était passé devant le logement d'une certaine sinistrée et fut surpris de ne pas voir la fenêtre de bois qu'il lui avait prêté. De retour dans son talan, il avait posé ses affaires, s'était mis dans une tenue plus pratique et était repartie au logement de l'étudiante avec le matériel adéquat. Arrivé à destination, il n'eut aucun mal à enlever les clous qui maintenaient le tissu et comprit la raison de ce geste. La planche était devenu inutilisable. La salle de séjour commençait à être sous les eaux, car sans protection efficace. Pourtant, le Caliquendi avait insisté sur l'urgence de l'affaire auprès du Maître de la guilde concernée... Alors pourquoi, à l'heure où il devait y avoir une fenêtre neuve, le talan se retrouvait dans le pire état possible. Subitement, ce dernier comprit. La faute revenait à l'apprenti qui avait la charge de ce travail qui était aussi un de ses élèves !

Le Loup l'avait trouvé en train de plaisanter avec ses comparses. Il avait juste suffit d'un regard pour comprendre au jeune Ellon de le suivre puis après verrouillé l'imposante porte de la salle, le Caliquendi allait copieusement corriger l'apprenti quand le cri strident d'un faucon perça l'air. Il sut de suite l'origine de l'oiseau et jeta un regard lourd de sens au jeune Elfe.

« Juste à temps... » Déclara simplement le Maître d'Armes « Allons-y... »

* * *

Menelerin ne sut ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais elle eut l'envie subite de prendre les choses en main. Après s'être changée, elle remarqua un détail curieux dans sa salle de séjour. Dans un coin isolé, se trouvait une sorte de coupelle collée au plafond dans laquelle de l'eau coulait à l'intérieur et faisait baisser le récipient. Récipient qui était désormais plus que remplit l'eau faisant une cascade d'une bonne dizaine de mètres de hauteur. L'étudiante souhaita arranger les choses et tenta de trouver un mécanisme quelconque dans les environs qui permettrait de le déverrouiller. Mais rien. Après avoir dénicher une échelle, elle se mit donc à essayer de dévisser la coupole. Sans succès.

Soudainement, elle courut récupérer un petit maillet qu'elle avait déniché lors de son arrivée. Doucement, la Galdoriel commença à frapper autour du dôme et rassurée de ne voir aucune mauvaise surprise, continua. En effet, l'Elleth voyait cela comme le couvercle d'un bocal qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir. Quand cela se présentait, elle allait habituellement voir son père ou son frère adoptif qui mettait très vite à terme aux agissements du rebelle. Cependant, lorsque ni l'un ni l'autre était présent, Menelerin s'équipait d'une cuillère et tapait sur son contour pour faciliter son ouverture. Finalement, notant que tout semblait aller pour le mieux, elle donna un grand coup et...

* * *

En arrivant chez Menelerin, les deux Ellyn constatèrent que cette dernière, dans la précipitation, avait oublié de retirer les clefs de la serrure. Avec nonchalance, Arnarmo rentra sans frapper dans le talan de cette dernière qui, tellement absorbée dans ses affaires, n'entendit pas ses visiteurs. Il fallut que le Caliquendi agite son trousseau pour qu'elle réagisse enfin.

« Seigneur Arnarmo ? » Fit l'étudiante surprise « Veuillez me pardonner ! En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

Dire qu'elle été mouillée était un bel euphémisme. L'Elleth était complètement trempée. Sa chevelure de neige était dégoulinante d'eau, la tunique grise qu'elle portait, et dont elle avait retroussé les manches, lui collait à la peau et était visible a travers le tissu, procurant de drôles de sensations dans le corps du Loup qui dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour réprimer un grognement digne d'un prédateur. Heureusement que l'étudiante était vêtue d'un legging sombre, car une image malsaine traversa l'esprit de l'Ellon qui se frappa mentalement pour avoir eu une pensée pareille !

« Gouttière cassée ? » Demanda Anarmo même si la réponse était évidente alors qu'il lui rendait ses clefs en regardant la coupole qui crachait une quantité non-négligeable de pluie.

« Désolée de me présenter ainsi et merci... » Débuta Menelerin extrêmement gênée « Je n'en ai aucune idée... Cependant, j'ai failli recevoir cela en pleine tête en utilisant mon marteau ! » Informa la sinistrée en apportant un long morceau de bois.

« C'en ait bien une partie... » Puis voyant du coin de l'œil que le plus jeune reluquait sans aucune gêne la fille unique de Galdor « Ne touchez plus à rien et allez vous changer. Je vous expliquerais une fois cela fait... » Tandis que le Caliquendi la couvrait de sa cape puis lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre se fermer, le regard assassin qu'il lança au fautif le fit frissonner et ce dernier reçu une magistrale claque sur le haut du crâne qu'il en chancela « Non seulement, tu as failli à ton devoir, mais en plus de cela, tu l'as regardée tel un morceau de viande sur un étalage, on était à la limite de voir un filet de bave ! Ton insolence n'a donc aucune frontière ? Tu te dresses devant la fille unique du Seigneur Galdor, vétéran de la Bataille de Gondolin dont il était à la tête d'une des Maisons du Royaume... » Réprimanda Arnarmo d'une voix aussi glaciale que coupante « Estimes-toi heureux de l'absence du père de Damoiselle Menelerin, il t'aurait châtié sans hésitations aucune... » l'élève ne trouva rien de mieux que de regarder ses bottes.

Bientôt, la concernée revint avec un sourire embarrassé « Je vous présente mes excuses pour cette attente et encore merci pour votre cape » Poursuivit-elle rougissante « Et puis... Vous pouvez me tutoyer, vous savez ? Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient de votre part, mon entourage a pris cette habitude...»

« Très bien si tu insistes Tiphen-Pen... » Répondit Arnarmo « Bien laisse moi t'expliquer comment nous allons procéder. Ethir avait le devoir de faire ta nouvelle fenêtre. Cependant malgré la gravité de ta situation, ce dernier n'a pas pris ses responsabilités... » Introduisit le Loup en désignant le coupable « En accord avec le Maître de la Braise, j'ai pris la décision, qu'en plus de faire le travail qui lui incombait, il réparera tous les dégâts causés par sa négligence... »

« Seul ? Mais... Il ne va jamais s'en sortir »

Ignorant la remarque de la demoiselle, il poursuivit « Je resterais ici pour superviser son travail et tu pourras retourner à ta Guilde où tu pourras rattraper le retard accumulé. Haeron et ses assistants autorisent leurs disciples de faire leur travail chez eux »

« Dans ce cas-là, j'y vais de suite... Merci à tous les deux pour votre aide » Fit Menelerin en s'inclinant puis elle partit après avoir pris ses affaires.

* * *

Ethir avait signé son arrêt de mort. Menelerin en était persuadée et elle ne put que compatir au sort qui l'attendait face au Maître d'Armes. Elle fut accueillie par Haeron qui ne cacha pas sa surprise de la voir en ce lieu.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aussi rapidement » Fit le Serviteur des Pages.

« Eh... Bien pour vous dire la vérité, le Seigneur Arnarmo et Ethir n'ont pas commencé les travaux quand je suis partie » Expliqua la sinistrée « Cependant, on m'a informé qu'il était possible de faire mon travail dans mon talan... Pouvez-vous m'en donner l'autorisation s'il vous plaît ? »

« Évidemment. Cependant, une fois vos tâches terminées, je vous prierais de les amener en main-propre à un de mes collaborateurs qui se chargera de vérifier la qualité de votre travail. » Informa Haeron en lui donnant un sac rempli de feuilles et d'ouvrages.

« Très bien, je vous en remercie » Fit Menelerin en s'inclinant alors que le gardien des lieux lui souriait.

* * *

L'elleth fut surprise de voir son talan aussi calme. Les Ellyn avaient-ils déjà terminé les travaux ? Cela lui semblait surréaliste ! Elle trouva réponse à sa question en voyant Arnarmo, bras croisés sur son torse, dominer de sa taille de géant le pauvre Ethir en train de faire Valar ne savaient quoi. Ce dernier était attablé avec des outils de géométrie et ne souhaitait qu'une chose. Que tout ceci se finisse ! Cependant, il n'en menait pas large surtout que le Loup le toisait de toute sa hauteur avec son regard vairon.

«Euh... Je suis de retour » Lança timidement la petite Elleth.

« Bienvenu chez toi Tiphen-Pen » Fit le Caliquendi sans la regarder. Menelerin voulut rire à l'entente de la réplique de ce dernier. Elle ne se sentait aucunement chez elle ! Cette dernière ne sut pourquoi, mais elle préféra se faire toute petite face à ce géant, et en signe de soutien se plaça en face d'Ethir en lui lançant en regard compatissant. Cela ne sembla pas plaire au plus vieux qui intensifia son regard sévère tandis que l'apprenti lui adressait un sourire timide de remerciement. La Galdoriel feignit de n'avoir rien remarqué quant à la remontrance silencieuse d'Arnarmo et s'attela à la tâche.

Au bout de longues heures, cette dernière referma son encrier tandis que l'apprenti forgeron avait fini par lâcher son compas et présenta ses plans. Il ne savait plus à la combientième essais il en était, mais nul ne pouvait ignorer la pile de boulettes de papier qui avait rempli la poubelle a en faire un cône. D'ailleurs, un autre tas était en train de former sur le sol et déjà le sommet atteignait le rebord de celle-ci. Tandis que les yeux avisés du Loup scrutaient les moindres détails de son plan, Ethir ne put s'empêcher de prier Aulë, Vala des Forgerons, pour que ces dessins soit les derniers et qu'il puisse enfin se mettre à l'ouvrage de la fenêtre et de la gouttière. Le Maître d'Armes s'était bien fait comprendre : à la moindre correction, l'apprenti devait tout recommencer jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait aucune trace d'encre rouge sur les esquisses.

Finalement, Arnarmo ouvrit son encrier et, de sa plume, barra une bonne moitié de la feuille puis déclara tout en gardant sa superbe « Ton troisième calcul est faux. Recommence. » Cependant alors que ce dernier allait en faire une boule de papier, il croisa le regard pastel de la petite elleth puis lui tendit les esquisses comprenant sa curiosité. Le remerciant avec un timide sourire, la sinistrée prit les feuilles et tenta de comprendre cette farandole de calculs, de cercles et autres traits.

C'est avec un amusement certain que le Caliquendi scruta la moindre réaction de Menelerin. Il la vit pencher sa tête d'un côté puis de l'autre puis sa curiosité se transforma rapidement en une expression d'incompréhension et sut qu'elle avait baissé les armes en voyant son regard totalement perdu. Quand elle osa croiser son regard vairon, sa mine désemparée ne l'avait pas quitté. De sa poche, le Maître d'Armes sortit une autre feuille, il s'agissait de la correction des exercices qu'il avait lui-même fait.

La Galdoriel ne put se retenir d'écarquiller ses pupilles tout en balançant frénétiquement son regard entre les dessins et le guerrier. Les deux travaux étaient comme le jour et la nuit. Les esquisses d'Arnarmo étaient d'une précision à faire peur. Les traits étaient parfaitement droits et les cercles et demi-cercles arqués comme il le fallait. Il n'y avait aucune bavure, aucune rature ni autre trace de gommes... On aurait pu l'encadrer et l'afficher sur un mur tel une œuvre d'art.

« Sans vouloir être vexante... » Chuchota-t-elle timidement « Ce n'est pas bien de piquer le matériel de ses élèves surtout quand ils sont en difficulté... »

« Je n'ai fait l'usage d'aucuns outils... Mes esquisses ont été faites pendant qu'Ethir faisait le ménage dans ton talan. La table n'étant pas utilisable, je me suis installé sur le rebord de ta fenêtre avec comme seul support un tes ouvrages que j'ai pris de ta bibliothèque... » Expliqua le concerner légèrement hautain puis il se radoucit en reprenant ses œuvres « La précision et la confiance dans les traits viennent avec l'expérience. »

Finalement, le jeune Ellon avait finit par lâcher son crayon et présenta son travail à son Maître qui finit par approuver ses dessins. Ethir ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement et s'empressa de rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Une minute, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme cela... Va dehors et fais moi un rapport des travaux à faire. Autrement dire, je veux que tu me dises avec précision comment tu comptes t'y prendre. Ensuite, tu pourras commencer.» Menelerin crut percevoir une lueur de sadisme dans le regard du Caliquendi tandis qu'il donnait son ordre.

* * *

Haeron: Lointain _(source: ambar eldaron)_ Serviteur des Pages de la Lothlorien

Ethir: Estuaire _(source: ambar eldaron)_ Apprentis forgeron et soldat


	5. Situations compliquées

Bonjour(soir) tout le monde!

Pardon je n'ai pas publié depuis longtemps, je me rattrape!

Le chapitre 4 est là et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture à vous!

 _Guilde Strelitzia, Lothlorien_

Celeborn Teleporno Galadhonion

 **Maître des Lettres**

 _Aile de la Jonquille (école maternelle, primaire)_

Cýron (Nouvelle Lune) Cúronion

 **Serviteur de l'Eveil**

 _Aile de l'Achillée ( collège, lycée)_

Gildin (éclat argenté) Gladion

 **Serviteur de l'Enseignement**

 _Aile du Cyclamen (Université)_

Glawar (éclat doré) Gladion

 **Serviteur de la Sagesse**

 _Aile de la Campanule (bibliothèque)_

Haeron (lointain) Sailacelion

 **Serviteur des Pages**

 _Le Conseil Elementaire_

Composé des nations du Lindon (feu), des Havres Gris (eau), de Tol Erreseä (terre) et de Vaya Taureä (vent). Ce dernier a été crée pour une meilleure cohésion de l'Ouest. La venue de Vaya Taureä depuis que le Seigneur Alcarin Ilfirinion est a la tête de la cité marine a apporté un soutient médical et un refuge pour les civils fuyant la guerre de la Dernière Alliance.

* * *

 _Situations compliquées_

« Et ch'est tout ? » Demanda Orophin quelque peu déçu.

« Vous nous avez demandés comment nous nous sommes rencontrés. » Rappela Arnarmo « Voilà chose faite... »

Les trois Louveteaux ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille et s'accrochèrent aux jambes de leur père qui eut un sourire amusé « Naaannnn ! Et Bien chi ch'est comme cha on va vous mettre par terre pour que vous nous racontiez la suite ! » Tout en essayant de mettre à défaut l'équilibre de leur père qui ne bougea pas d'un iota malgré les efforts de ses fils.

Subitement, Haldidr lâcha son emprise et fièrement rappela victorieusement « On vous a demandé comment Nana et vous vous êtes tombés namoureux ! »

Il lança un regard furtif à sa femme qui se contenta de lever les yeux en retenant un fou rire, posa sa tasse, marcha vers son épouse, sans que leurs enfants accrochés à ses jambes ne le dérangent, et la posa sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre.

« Vous avez bien de la chance qu'on m'autorise à rester quelques jours avec vous. » Déclara Arnarmo sur un ton faussement ennuyé.

« Mais c'est toi qui es à l'origine de cette mesure ! Cela revient à...» Menelerin ne put finir sa phrase car le Maître d'Armes la fit basculer pour qu'elle finisse dans ses bras. Les trois bambins comprirent bien vite et lâchèrent les puissantes jambes de leur père qui s'assit par terre tout en faisant glisser le corps de son épouse pour qu'elle soit installée entre ses pattes. À peine les parents furent à l'aise que déjà, les louveteaux se lovèrent contre eux.

« Autant se mettre à l'aise. Cette histoire risque d'être longue. » Alors que les enfants savouraient avec un plaisir non feint leur victoire « Où en étions-nous ? »

* * *

Le ciel de la Lothlorien étincelait d'étoiles lorsque la punition d'Ethir se termina. Ce dernier était en nage, à bout de nerfs. Ne souhaitant qu'une chose. S'éloigner du Maître d'Armes. Heureusement on le congédia vite et le sourire timide de Menelerin lui remonta un peu le moral. Cependant aucun des deux jeunes Elfes ne semblait avoir vu l'air courroucé du Loup. Mais il dernier fut surpris de voir que l'Elleth s'habillait de sa cape.

« Je vais remettre mon travail à la Guilde » Expliqua t-elle en comprenant la question muette du Caliquendi.

« Nous partons donc dans la même direction... » Puis sans demander son reste, il prit le lourd sac remplit de livres et autres grimoires dont on avait rendu leur lustre d'antan tel un vulgaire panier de linge alors que Menelerin l'avait difficilement hissé tel un boulet de prisonnier jusqu'à là.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, enfin, c'est ce que pensait le Maître d'Armes. La Petite n'était plus près de lui. En retournant, il vit une minuscule silhouette courir à en perdre haleine, tentant vainement de le rattraper. Mais quel idiot ! Il se maudit d'avoir été aussi négligeant envers l'étudiante qui reprenait son souffle plusieurs mètres plus loin.

« Je suis *kof*kof* désolée... »

« Redresse-toi. Tu récupéreras plus facilement de cette façon » Commença le Loup en la rejoignant en se grattant la nuque, « C'est moi qui dois m'excuser... Tu aurais pu m'interpeller au lieux de me courir après désespérément tel un caneton... »

« Vous êtes partis tellement vite... Je vous ai cru énerver alors j'ai suivi comme j'ai pu... »

Les deux Elfes avaient fini par arriver à la Guilde de la Strelitzia et tandis que l'étudiante remerciait le Loup de ses services, elle essaya de prendre sa charge sans succès. Pire. Cette dernière bascula dangereusement sur le côté, mais fut vite rattrapée par Arnarmo qui cala le petit corps de la Galdoriel contre son torse d'un bras tout en happant d'un geste vif le sac. Elle semblait aussi fragile que du verre et aussi vulnérable qu'un agneau. Plus il la voyait plus il était stupéfait de voir à quel point elle était petite : sa large main faisait un casque sur les vagues enneigées de l'Elleth et la longueur de son avant-bras correspondait à celle du dos de Menelerin! Au moment de sa chute, elle eut le réflexe de s'accrocher à lui en l'entourant de ses bras frêles d'un geste rapide. Il fallut un peu de temps pour qu'elle se rende compte de sa situation et au moment où se fut le cas...

« Eh bien. Voilà quelque chose d'inhabituelle » Déclara une voix qu'Arnarmo reconnut bien vite.

« Bien le bonsoir Tiphen-Pen... En quoi puis-je t'aider ? » Questionna le Loup tandis qu'il sentit Menelerin sursauter contre son torse et se remettre correctement sur ses jambes cachant tant bien que mal son visage rouge d'embarras.

« Point d'inquiétude, Maître Arnarmo. J'allais fermer la Guilde. » Répondit Celeborn dont les pupilles brillaient de malice devant la situation cocasse.

« Attends quelques instants s'il te plaît Teleporno. Le temps qu'elle dépose son travail. Je suppose qu'il n'y a plus personne ? » Demanda le Caliquendi en désignant l'étudiante.

« En effet. Remettez le dans le casier du Serviteur concerné, je vous prie » Ordonna le Seigneur de la Lothlorien en donnant les clés de la Guilde au Loup.

« Très bien. J'y vais de ce pas. Tous mes remerciements Maître Celeborn »

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour arriver aux casiers et c'est avec une certaine gêne que Menelerin repartit chez elle. Arnarmo alla rejoindre Celeborn qui l'attendait dans son talan. Quand le Maître d'Armes arriva, il ne prit pas la peine de se présenter aux domestiques qui s'écartèrent et le saluèrent avec le plus grand respect et entra au domicile de son ancien disciple sans demander son reste. Il salua Galadriel qui lui donna un sourire énigmatique, qu'il ignora, et pénétra dans le bureau de Celeborn qui avait le nez dans une pile de feuilles.

« J'espère que vous avez connaissance de son âge... » Commença le Maître des Lettres sans lever sa tête « Elle est jeune... »

« Mettons cela de côté le veux-tu ? Qui de plus ait, tu es arrivé au mauvais moment » Demanda le Loup irrité.

« En effet, il était mal de ma part de venir vous importuner alors que vous étiez en train de prendre du bon temps... »

« Teleporno... » Commença le Loup encore plus irrité alors qu'il portait un verre de vin à ses lèvres

« Elle est plus jeune que mes petits-fils même » Révéla le noble ellon avec un sourire au coin.

Bon sang... À quel point la Galdoriel était jeune ? Si elle est stagiaire cela voulait signifier qu'elle allait passer sa Cérémonie de la Majorité bientôt. Devinant la question muette de son ancien professeur, Celeborn eut un petit sourire gênée « Elle a deux siècles de moins que les jumeaux.»

Il ne put s'en empêcher mais Arnarmo brisa le verre tellement il fut surpris. Elle était tellement jeune ! Le Maître des Lettres fut surpris de sa réaction, il était extrêmement rare de voir le Loup réagir au quart de temps. Ainsi, la Galdoriel lui faisait vraiment effet ? Les Valar avaient l'air de bien s'amuser...

« Je suppose que tu as regardé mes rapports... » Interrogea le Maître d'Armes comme si rien ne s'était passer.

« Sa Majesté Amroth compte créer une unité spécialement pour enquêter sur ses disparitions inquiétantes. Cependant, il n'en a pas encore parlé au Conseil. C'est à ce moment-là que nous déciderons des rôles de chacun. Les autres contrées suivront le même modèle, ce fléau n'a que trop durée... »

« Ce sera donc demain. Nous sommes en temps de paix, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'il faut reposer sur nos lauriers. Méfions-nous de l'eau qui dort. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Artanis a-t-elle des indices ? »

« Si les contrées elfiques ne s'unissent pas, cette situation deviendra vite ingérable. Les rapts peuvent se produire à tout moment et à n'importe quel endroit. Le dernier a eu lieu ce matin sur la route du Gondor. Le Roi a reçu une missive des Rôdeurs il y a quelques instants par faucon. Ces derniers sont à la poursuite de l'ennemi. » Informa Celeborn.

« Toutefois, le Lindon, les Havres, Tol Eressëa et la minuscule contrée de Vaya Taureä sont épargnés pour le moment » Révéla Arnarmo « Cela est sans surprise compte tenu du Conseil Elementaire qui protège leurs frontières puis la Haut-Seigneur Ossë semble les protéger : ce n'est pas les geysers qui manquent là-bas surtout à Vaya Taureä c'est ce qui composent sa défense » Se remémora le Loup.

Au moins, cela soulageait les épaules de tout le monde de savoir que des Royaumes Elfiques étaient épargnés. Les deux Ellyn restèrent en silence pendant un certain essayant de trouver une solution, mais la nuit été déjà bien avancée et Celeborn prit congé d'Arnarmo.


	6. Furies

Bonjour(soir) à tous!

Le chapitre 5 est là et j'espère que ça plaira!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

 _Furies_

Le Loup était d'une humeur massacrante. Le Conseil de la semaine avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Pour une mystérieuse raison, le nombre d'enlèvements avaient explosé. Le mal sévissait-il à l'intérieur même du cocon protecteur du Royaume ? La tension avait monté d'un cran face à cette idée. En tant que bouclier de la Lothlorien, il se devait de garder le contrôle de ses émotions et ne pas partir comme les plus jeunes dans une paranoïa qui pouvait être des plus fatale. C'est ainsi qu'il allait d'un pas vif vers ses quartiers pour se changer et partir en direction de la forge.

La forge. Sa deuxième maison. Longtemps, il avait hésité entre l'appel du feu et l'appel des armes. Finalement, au moment de choisir, il avait décidé de répondre aux deux. Cela n'avait pas étonné ses parents bien qu'ils aient une condition : avoir 80 % de ses notes maximales. Et Valar cela avait été dur à tenir, car étant Noble, il devait aussi s'acquitter d'une éducation propre à son rang : politique, règles de bienséance, Arts, ... Sans oublier qu'il fallait sa présence lors des banquets officiels et autres fêtes mondaines. Le rythme allait être très soutenu, mais qu'importe, il allait surmonter ce nouveau défi. Quelques siècles plus tard, ils avaient obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Toutefois, les choses ont fait que le Loup maniait davantage les armes que le marteau et la forge est ainsi devenu non pas une vocation, mais une passion dans laquelle il s'adonnait. D'ailleurs contrairement aux autres soldats, Arnarmo s'occupait de fabriquer ses propres armes : des croquis en passant par le choix des matériaux et la réalisation.

Sur le chemin, toutefois, il entendit le sifflement si caractéristique des flèches et ses instincts de guerriers le poussèrent à aller voir ce qu'il se passait. À cette heure-là de la journée, les recrues étaient plus en train de dormir que de s'entraîner. Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise que ce n'était pas un guerrier motivé, mais une frêle Elleth, qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre milles, à la mine penaude essayant de mettre une fléchette dans la cible sans grand succès.

« Redresse-toi et détends tes épaules » Commença Arnarmo tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle « Ne te crispes pas autant ou tu risques de fatiguer inutilement... »

La Galdoriel sursauta à l'entente de sa voix « Je suis désolée ! Je profitais qu'il n'y ait personne pour... » Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, car le Maître d'Armes, de ses larges mains, l'obligea à détendre son épaule et le poing qu'elle serait.

« Ne te fatigue pas inutilement. Je suppose que tu n'es pas habituée à utiliser ce genre d'armes. Le secret pour maîtriser ton gantelet est de trouver le juste-milieu entre les deux extrêmes » Expliqua le Loup puis il partit sans demander son reste.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le remercier de ses conseils que déjà, le Loup était quelques mètres plus loin. Lorsqu'elle ne le vit plus, la Galdoriel tenta de suivre sans succès les conseils d'Arnarmo mais la chaleur de la main du Maître d'Armes ne l'avait pas quitté et il fut impossible de se concentrer. L'étudiante remit son entraînement à plus tard et rentra chez elle pour la fin de la soirée. Dans son talan, la première chose qu'elle vit fut une enveloppe. Menelerin ne put que sourire en la voyant : une lettre. Avec ses premiers jours catastrophiques, la Galdoriel n'avait pas pu écrire à son géniteur ainsi qu'à son frère à son arrivée comme cette dernière l'avait promis. Cette dernière avait pu envoyer sa missive que la veille et c'est avec soulagement que son paternel l'avait reçu

 _Ma très chère Menelerin,_

 _Tu ne peux comprendre à quel point nous avons été soulagé, Legolas et moi, de recevoir ta lettre. Enfin. Nous avons eu vents de tes nouvelles par un messager de la Lothlorien dont la fille travaille en tant que professeure. Que les Valar nous pardonne... Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a ri ! L'inquiétude a fondu comme neige pour laisser place à un fou rire qu'on a eu beaucoup de mal à calmer. Décidément, tes premiers jours ont été des plus mémorables !_

 _A la maison, tout va pour le mieux. Nous venons d'accueillir des stagiaires venant de tous les horizons : Imladris nous a envoyé des charpentiers, Mirkwood des bardes, la Lothlorien des professeurs,... Ainsi règne t-il une certaine agitation au Lindon._

 _Pour répondre à ta question. Oui et non. Je connais Arnarmo Artauronion. Pas assez malheureusement, je l'ai juste croisé lors de différents Conseils et autres mondanités. J'ai le souvenir d'un Ellon d'honneur, droit dans ses bottes dont on peut ressentir que sa puissance, à fleur de peau, ne demande qu'à être délivré. Je suppose que tu as dû être très intimidée de le côtoyer. Pour te dire la vérité Iel-Nin, bien que l'on soit tous les deux des Caliquendi, ce dernier est bien plus vieux que moi ! Lorsque j'ai fait sa rencontre, je venais à peine de me remettre de la défaite de Gondolin : alors que j'étais alité et encore recouvert de bandages, il est venu à mon chevet avec Maître Cirdan. À ce moment-là, cela faisait vingt ans que venais de devenir adulte. Vingt ans que Legolas était avec moi. Alors que lui, il était impossible de ne pas remarquer qu'il avait un âge avancé. Je ne sais à quel point il est ancien parmi les Elda... De ce que j'ai entendu, sa Maison était le Bouclier de Doriath et, pendant longtemps, il s'est senti responsable de sa chute. J'ignore si cela est encore le cas aujourd'hui..._

 _Je ne cesserais de le répéter : fais attention à toi et tu en connais les raisons. Bien que je doute que tu sortes de la Lothlorien, entraîne-toi au maniement de ton gantelet._  
 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Ada_

N'arrêterait-il donc jamais de s'inquiéter ? D'ailleurs en parlant d'entraînement, si on pouvait les nommer comme tel, n'avait pas été des plus fructueux ni les autres d'ailleurs... Maintenant qu'elle pouvait enfin avoir du temps libre, elle le consacrait pour visiter les Bois, lire ou s'exercer. Le Maître d'Arme lui avait bien donné quelques petites astuces, mais elle était encore dans le flou le plus total ! Aller regarder l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues l'aiderait peut-être à saisir le sens de ses paroles ? Cependant, tous les militaires s'exerçaient pendant qu'elle travaillait à sa Guilde. Soudainement, un éclair passa dans son esprit... Mais oui la pause déjeuner ! Pendant la pause du midi, elle irait voir comment tout ce beau monde ferait puis elle reproduirait leurs gestes ! La pensée d'être comme une enfant imitant ses parents la gêna grandement, d'autant qu'elle ne pouvait nullement faire fi de la foule d'étudiants, majoritairement des ellith, qui allait dévorer du regard les soldats en plein effort. Menelerin se sentit aussi puérile que ses semblables à ce moment là. Si la Galdoriel voulait pouvoir entendre conseils et autres consignes des instructeurs, tout en s'exerçant, il n'y avait pas trente-six mille solutions : il fallait que cette dernière soit proche des guerriers tout en évitant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les piaillements et les gloussements incessants.

Ce fut la matinée la plus longue de sa vie et la jeune étudiante ne sut pourquoi d'où venait toute cette tension et cette appréhension qu'elle ressentait depuis hier soir. La stagiaire ignorait aussi pourquoi elle avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à ce déjeuner en plein air. Pour une fois, le temps n'était pas capricieux et le vent soufflait une brise des plus agréable. Heureusement, Menelerin put mettre ses pensées moroses de côtés le temps de la matinée. Fait amusant : plus la pause de midi approchait plus une certaine tension montait auprès des jeunes Ellith qui souhaitaient être aux premiers rangs du _spectacle._ Toutes se jaugeaient, surveillaient ce que les autres. C'était une ambiance à en faire peur. Quelles chasseresses auraient les places de premiers choix ? Car c'est ce qu'elles étaient pensa la Galdoriel en regardant les environs tandis qu'elle s'étirait. Si cette dernière ne voulait pas se faire écraser par la foule, il fallait qu'elle attende patiemment que les furies soient au loin. Comme tous les jours en somme. Bientôt, on entendit la cloche qui sonna deux fois signe des _hostilités_. D'un mouvement quasi simultané, le raclement des chaises fit écho et à la va-vite, les plumes furent essuyer d'un geste rapide tandis que les encriers retrouvèrent leurs bouchons sans avoir été vissés. Pendant ce temps, la Galdoriel prit soin de ranger ses affaires et fit son sac, ayant cours l'après-midi. Puis, une fois son bureau en ordre, elle quitta la salle tranquillement. Au du moins en apparence. Car intérieurement, elle bouillonnait. Cette sensation qu'une catastrophe aussi grosse qu'Arda était revenu et c'est avec une extrême prudence qu'elle s'approcha des terrains d'entraînement. Sur place, elle n'en crut ses yeux. Une foule immense à crier tel au tel prénom dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention d'un Ellon. Sans grand espoir, l'étudiante regarda autour d'elle et croisa le regard d'un autre stagiaire qui vint à sa rencontre en riant. À regarder son uniforme et son écusson, ce dernier était un futur barde originaire d'Imladris.

« Il faudrait que vous regardiez votre tête ! » Fit le nouveau venu en se calmant peu à peu « Ne vous méprenez pas, toutes mes excuses... » Fit-il inquiet en voyant que Menelerin avait baissé la tête.

« Point d'inquiétude » Répondit la concernée « Je devais faire peine à voir ! C'est la première fois que je mets les pieds en cet endroit ! » Bien que cela ne soit pas vrai, se remémora la future érudite. Les souvenirs de la veille lui vinrent titiller ses sens, mais elle préféra ignorer cette impression étrange qui l'avait envahi.

« C'est pour cela ! » Continua son interlocuteur, « C'est vrai que cela fait peur à voir pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas habitué. Mais je manque à ma politesse. Je suis Kelumo Túrelioion. » Salua-t-il en s'inclinant alors qu'un doux sourire s'affichait éclairant ses yeux gris d'une lumière tout aussi chaleureuse.

« Menelerin Galdoriel » Se présenta l'Elleth selon les usages, « C'est un plaisir »

Kelumo la regarda d'un air incrédule, mais devinant ce qu'il allait dire la stagiaire le devança « Vous ne pouviez pas savoir ! Et puis... Je préfère que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom. Je ne suis pas très friande de titres »

Le futur barde ria de bon cœur « Ma foi si vous insistez autant ! Mais dites quelle est la raison de votre bien que je puis le deviner ? »

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez : Je cherche des conseils en archerie. Pour vous dire la vérité, mon père m'a offert ce gantelet, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en servir correctement » Expliqua la concernée en dévoilant sont arme « Je voudrais m'approcher au plus près des terrains pour attraper quelques astuces. Je savais la tâche ardue, mais pas à ce point-là... »

« Je peux vous aidez Mellon. Je vis en collocation avec une recrue en dernière année ! Ce dernier oublie constamment son repas avant de partir ! » Il ajouta sur le ton de la confidence certain que personne ne l'entende « Nous allons prendre un petit chemin qui mène aux bords des terrains de là. Suivez-moi ! »

Menelerin n'en revenait pas. Elle avait une aide précieuse aussi rapidement et voyant son expression ahurit Kelumo lui fit un clin d'œil des plus malicieux alors que ce dernier faisait tout pour ne pas partir dans un nouvel éclat de rire. Sur la route, le chemin fut tortueux et escarpé, de nombreuses fois l'Elleth maudit intérieurement son uniforme qui la ralentissait dans sa marche. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle arriva avec son guide dans un bosquet où l'on pouvait entendre les épées et lances s'entrechoquer, les flèches siffler ainsi que les commandes implacables des instructeurs. Impossible de faire plus près !

« Si on continue un peu plus en amont, il y a un petit espace où on peut même regarder ce qu'ils font ! » Révéla le musicien en chuchotant « Continuez par là et vous vous retrouverez chez les archers. Faites attention aux flèches perdues, J'ai ouï dire qu'elles étaient nombreuses ! »

« Par Valar, je vous remercie de cette aide précieuse Mellon-Nin ! Vous avez ma reconnaissance éternelle ! » Déclara sincèrement Menelerin en s'inclinant.

« Point d'inquiétude. Je vous souhaite bien du courage dans la maîtrise de votre arme ! Je suis contraint de vous laisser. Ce fut un plaisir ! » Et sans demander son reste Kelumo parti.

Menelerin ne tarda pas non plus à poursuivre son chemin. Le temps lui était compté après tout. La petite clairière était jonchée de flèches. Si certaines étaient sur le sol, d'autres étaient plantés dans les arbres et certains arbustes avaient même perdu leurs branches ! _Cela serait un miracle si je suis encore en vie après le repas_ pensa la Galdoriel dépitée. Elle s'enfonça alors un peu plus dans l'écrin secret pour se trouver dans un espace qui faisait la moitié du terrain précédent. L'endroit idéal : devant se trouvait les cibles, qui lui faisaient dos, elle pouvait parfaitement entendre ce que les uns et les autres se disaient. Le tout en ayant l'aisance suffisante pour se déplacer et voir les postures de chacun. Parfait ! Si on omettait qu'elle devait prier les Valar pour qu'une flèche ne vienne pas en sa direction... Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'installa sandwich en bouche avec bloc-notes et plume en main pour ce cours clandestin.

* * *

« Rassemblement ! » Somma Arnarmo à ses élèves qui arrivèrent comme un seul Elfe « Bien. Nous allons bientôt clore cette matinée, mais avant je souhaiterais évaluer votre adresse et votre endurance, de même que votre esprit d'équipe. Par groupe de dix, vous allez me faire cinquante pompes puis chacun d'entre vous devra tirer une flèche si l'une d'entre elles se perd ou se fiche à un autre endroit que le centre, vous viendrez chercher vos repas non pas dans vos casiers, mais dans les environs ! »

Un grognement retentit au sein des troupes « Silence ou je durcis les consignes ! » Menaça le Loup « Faites rapidement ces groupes et nous commencerons ! » Sans plus tarder, les groupes se firent avec à sa tête un assistant du Maître d'Armes. En emmenant son groupe au dernier terrain, les recrues du Caliquendi s'exécutèrent à la tâche alors que ce dernier les dominait de sa féroce taille et le fait qu'il avait croisé les bras sur son torse tout en comptant d'une implacable voix n'arrangeait pas vraiment le tableau. Un bruissement dans les buissons attira son attention, sûrement un écureuil. Seulement quand il vit que ce n'était pas un animal, mais une tête elfique la colère commença à monter tel le magma d'un volcan. Il dut mettre cela de côté, les recrues avaient finit leurs pompes et il fallait maintenant tirer, Arnarmo espérait qu'en allant au bosquet il ne trouverait pas un cadavre. Malheureusement, cela ne semblait pas au goût des Valar. La première flèche du premier archer fit un trajet en cloche pour atterrir derrière les buissons et, à en croire le bruit à l'atterrissage la pointe devait être bien enfoncé dans le sol.

« Au moins, cela aurait rapide... » Se contenta de dire Arnarmo alors que les jeunes archers souhaitaient étriper leur camarade « Très bien » Il siffla longuement et rapidement un faucon alla se poser sur son poignet « Va me chercher le groupe de Laden » puis après quelques petites grattouilles au niveau du cou l'oiseau parti.

Le concerné ne mit pas longtemps pour arriver avec le messager à plumes « Vous nous avez faits appelez Maître » tandis qu'il saluait les Elfes présents. Les nouveaux venus étaient en dernière année d'apprentissage dans la voie de la flèche et allaient recevoir leurs diplômes au printemps prochain. Cependant, Laden était un cas particulier. En effet, le jeune Ellon trouvait davantage son bonheur dans l'instruction et la gestion des nouvelles recrues que sur le front. Tant et si bien qu'Arnarmo eût la curiosité de le tester en lui confiant un groupe de recrues en difficultés. En quelques semaines, ces derniers avaient tellement progressé qu'ils ont validé leur année aux examens finaux ! Fort de ce résultat le Maître d'Armes l'a fait sortir des sentiers battus et adaptés le cursus pour qu'il lui convienne mieux.

Explications faites, le jeune Ellon partit avec ses compagnons cacher les repas des plus jeune. Il n'était pas la peine de nier les regards pleins de malice que les plus vieux abordaient ! Maintenant, l'affaire réglée, il fallait dorénavant régler le problème de l'intrus. Avec précaution, il s'avança dans le bosquet, mais ne trouva personne. Par contre, il trouva sur l'herbe, des croquis, des notes, un encrier, de même qu'une multitude de fléchettes, qui n'avaient pas atteint leur cible, une vieille planche de bois suspendu à une branche, et le gantelet d'une certaine Elleth qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Finalement, il attrapa une plume et griffonna un petit mot avant de le mettre bien en vu sur une branche.

* * *

Signification prénom ( _source: ambar eldaron_ ):

Kelumo (courant) Túrelio (peuple victorieux)ion


	7. Illumination

Bonjour(soir) à tous!

Le sixième chapitre est là en espérant qu'il vous plaise!

Bonne lecture à vous!

 _Guilde de l'Ancre, Tol Eressea_

Galdor Órecalimonion

 **Maître des Lettres**

 _Aile de la Mouette (école maternelle, primaire)_

Óron (cœur/esprit) Anarionion

 **Serviteur de l'Eveil**

 _Aile de la Sterne (collège, lycée)_

Legolas Galdorion

 **Serviteur de l'Enseignement**

 _Aile du Cygne (Université)_

Almon (bonne fortune) Alasellonion

 **Serviteur de la Sagesse**

 _Aile du Phare (bibliothèque)_

Menelo (ciel brillant) Laitainonion

 **Serviteur des Pages**

* * *

 _Illumination_

 _Au lieu de prendre des risques inutiles demande moi de l'aide, je ne mords pas..._

 _Quand le crépuscule viendra, change-toi dans une tenue appropriée, je t'attendrais sur le premier champ de tir._

 _A.A_

« A.A ? » S'interrogea Menelerin en tenant le bout de papier d'un air dubitatif. Cette dernière était partie prendre de l'eau avant de ranger ses affaires et partir en cours et quand elle revint, le petit mot flottait aux vents. Pas la peine de le nier, elle avait été démasquée. Décidément, elle aurait fait un piètre éclaireur. Même si cette première leçon ne lui avait strictement rien appris, les élèves avaient acquis les bases il y a bien longtemps de cela. Cependant, elle espérait revenir demain voir les débutants maintenant qu'elle avait compris qu'elle s'était mise au mauvais endroit... Mais bon sang, il y avait une multitude d'Elfes qui avait ces initiales ! Cependant, l'étudiante n'eut pas le plaisir de pousser son enquête et partit à pas pressé vers la Guilde Strelitzia.

C'est avec soulagement que la Galdoriel arriva à l'Aile du Cyclamen et fut rassurée de voir qu'elle faisait partit des premiers élèves à rentrer dans l'immense amphithéâtre. C'était l'un des seuls lieux où les différentes classes sociales se voyaient : les tribunes que représentaient les premiers rangs, près du pupitre du professeur, étaient réservés aux jeunes Nobles et autres enfants issus de la royauté, tandis que les étudiants issus de familles roturières se partageaient le reste des sièges. Alors qu'elle sortait son matériel, Menelerin ne put s'empêcher de lire une nouvelle fois le petit mot et le fait de ne pas en connaître l'auteur la frustrait au plus point. C'est en soupirant longuement que cette dernière le plia pour le ranger, mais un détail attira son attention à côté des initiales se trouvaient un loup dessiné. Un loup ? Cela lui disait quelque chose et elle ne put s'empêcher de se masser les temps pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à cet indice et puis, l'écriture lui semblait étrangement familière... L'étudiante n'eut le temps de pousser sa réflexion, les Elfes venaient en masse et plusieurs d'entre eux s'approchaient de la tribune dans laquelle elle était assise et c'est dans un geste précipité qu'elle rangea la missive dans la petite poche de son sac.

Gratter, gratter et gratter... Tel étaient les cours non sans oublier que la cadence était des plus soutenue. Les évaluations hebdomadaires rajoutaient de l'électricité dans l'air, le tableau du classement des élèves qui trônait à la vue de tous situé à la grande place de Caras Galadhon. De ce fait, une compétition des plus enragées s'engageaient au sein des élèves. Surtout parmi les jeunes Nobles, ils avaient l'honneur de leur Maison à défendre voire même de leur patrie ! L'étudiante avait même vu certains patriarches notés minutieusement le classement de leurs bambins, de quoi rajouter une pression supplémentaire. Certes, Galdor suivait avec attention sa progression, mais il n'était pas là, avec Legolas, à attendre fébrilement les moyennes hebdomadaires comme certaines familles le faisaient. Il n'en avait même pas besoin, étant donné qu'il dirigeait lui-même la Guilde de l'Ancre, le paternel avait juste besoin de s'adresser aux professeurs pour leur demander des nouvelles. Aujourd'hui, l'ambiance dans la salle était des plus noire, car le lendemain se dérouleraient les premières épreuves qui donneraient le ton du trimestre. Ce n'était pas des plus distingué, mais les doigts de Menelerin devinrent rapidement tâchés d'encre, de même que ses notes.

Finalement, la cloche sonna signifiant la fin des cours et tous se précipitèrent à la porte soulagés que cela soit enfin fini. Menelerin rangea rapidement ses affaires et partit à son talan s'octroyer une pause avant de reprendre les dernières révisions. Dorénavant loin des regards indiscrets, l'étudiante reprit le mystérieux message. En voyant le petit loup dessiné, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à un certain Caliquendi. En y repensant, Arnarmo signifiait... Soudainement, elle réalisa. L'auteur de cette lettre n'était autre qu'Arnarmo ! Bien qu'écrit à la va-vite, l'écriture était bien celle du Noble Loup. Cela la rassura d'enfin connaître l'auteur du petit mot, mais, la boule dans le ventre qu'elle avait eut plus tôt dans la journée revint telle un cheval au triple au galop. C'est avec appréhension que Menelerin attendit le crépuscule et c'est avec la boule au ventre qu'elle se changea pour partir sur les champs de tir avec l'étui qui contenait son arme et ses munitions.

Arrivée à destination, Arnarmo n'était pas encore présent. L'étudiante ne voulant pas le faire attendre, craignant d'être mal vue par le Caliquendi et observa son environnement. À cette heure-là, les champs étaient vides, heureusement, pensa Menelerin qui ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle.

« Je vois que tu es déjà là... » Déclara le Loup en guise de salut.

La Galdoriel sursauta en entendant le Maitre d'Armes « Bien le bonsoir... » Salua-t-elle en se retournant si vivement qu'elle en perdit son équilibre. Elle ne put voir le petit sourire amusé d'Arnarmo pendant qu'il la rattrapait et qu'elle s'excusait de sa conduite ce qui dérida le plus âgé un peu plus.

« Je ne souhaitais aucunement te faire peur. Pardon Tiphen-Pen... »

« Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser... » Déclara une Menelerin pivoine pendant qu'elle se remettait sur ses petites jambes.

« Bien. Comme je te l'ai dit dans mon message, tu as pris des risques inutiles cet après-midi. Je suis soulagé que tu ne te sois pas blessé. Tu aurais dû venir me voir à ma Guilde... » Sermonna Arnarmo qui devant le silence de la plus jeune poursuivit « Mais passons. Je sais que tu as des examens donc je ne te retiendrais pas longtemps. »

Rapidement, l'étudiante s'exécuta tandis que le Loup examinait les fléchettes. Décidément, Galdor avait pris toutes les précautions : les munitions étaient nombreuses, de même que le stock de somnifères. D'un coup d'œil rapide, le Maître d'Armes vit que son élève était prête et la leçon commença.

« Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit la veille ? » Interrogea ce dernier puis voyant que la Galdoriel hochait la tête « Montre moi... » Pas vraiment confiante, l'étudiante se mit en position et ne bougea pas. Il y avait une petite amélioration, mais ses épaules et ses poignets étaient encore bien crispés, l'Elleth n'avait pas un bon appui et son dos décrivait une petite courbe. Arnarmo ne pouvait vraiment lui en vouloir, ils ne s'étaient vus que très rapidement avant de tourner les talons. L'Ellon allait pouvoir approfondir ses propos. Ayant parfaitement conscience que la petite Elfe, n'avait, jusqu'à maintenant, jamais manipulé d'armes de sa vie, il évita de se lancer dans des discours aux termes militaires bien trop obscures et préféra corriger lui-même sa posture. Valar ! Maintenant qu'il était à quelques centimètres d'elle, il se rendait compte de leur différence de taille ! Impossible de faire debout ! Arnarmo se mit doucement à genoux et entreprit son opération. Même dans cette posture, il la dépassait d'une bonne tête ! Toujours avec précautions, il redressa le dos de son élève, lui fit légèrement relâcher les épaules et au moment où ce dernier allait demander à Menelerin de bouger ses jambes, il vit un Celeborn avec un sourire bien trop grand qui annonçait un bon lot de phrases moqueuses et autres questions gênantes puis il partit.

« Voilà comme ça » Fit finalement Arnarmo après un long moment « Restes comme cela pour voir si cela me semble correct » Demanda t-il en s'éloignant légèrement « Mets toi en position seule que je vois si tu as compris... » Satisfait, ce dernier donna le gantelet qu'elle enfila à la hâte « Maintenant que tu as la posture le plus important est de pratiquer. Je viendrais te voir de temps à autre constater tes progrès. D'ici là, entraîne-toi exclusivement sur ce champ quand je jugerais les résultats corrects, je te ferais viser une autre cible et ainsi de suite jusqu'au cibles mouvantes. Tu as un grand stock de fléchettes, j'exige que tu l'épuises à chaque fois que tu viendras ici. Suis-je clair ? »

Menelerin hocha vigoureusement la tête, Arnarmo était très intimidant quand il voulait. Surtout ses yeux vairons qui la transperçaient de part et d'autre de son corps. À chaque fois qu'ils s'échangeaient quelques mots, elle devait toujours lever les yeux pour lui parler. Pas cette fois, le Maître d'Armes, c'était mis à son niveau et cette dernière crut être une enfant. Et subitement, cette étrange sensation qui l'avait quitté était revenu telle une tempête et elle fallut qu'elle dépose les armes. Par Valar, Arnarmo lui faisait effet... Beaucoup effet...


	8. Premières Fissures

Bonjour(soir) à tous!

Le chapitre 7 est là j'espère que ça plaira à tout le monde!

Bonne lecture à vous!

 _Guide de l'Olivier, Lothlorien (_ L'olivier est le symbole de la paix, de la victoire et de la richesse. Il est l'emblème du génie grec.)

Arnarmo Artauronion

 **Maître d'Armes**

 _Aile du Chêne (Bretteur et épéiste)_

Euros (dieu grec des vents de l'Est) Nelladion

 **Serviteur de l'Épée**

 _Aile du Lierre (Archer)_

Notos (dieu grec des vents du Sud) Nelladion

 **Serviteur de la Flèche**

 _Aile du Sequoia (Lancier)_

Orodrim (chaîne de montagnes) Thavronion

 **Serviteur de la Lance**

 _Aile de l'Érable (Police)_

Séretur (Dirigeant de Paix) _Thelion_

 **Serviteur de l'Ordre**

 _Guilde du Perce-Neige, Lothlorien (_ Le perce-neige est le symbole de l'espérance. C'est souvent la première fleur à apparaître à la fin de l'hiver. Ainsi, il évoque le renouveau de la vie.)

Galadriel Artanis Nerwen Finarfiniel

 **Gardienne de la Miséricorde**

 _Aile de l'Arnica (Pharmacie)_

Lilótëo (ayant beaucoup de fleurs) Lotóreo ion

 **Serviteur de la Flore**

 _Aile de l'Eldeweiss (Médecin)_

 _T_ _uilinn (hirondelle)_ Yellonion

 **Serviteur de la Vie**

 _Aile de l'Avoine (Vétérinaire)_

 _T_ _inúviel_ _(rossignol)_ Yellonion

 **Serviteur de la Faune**

 _Aile du Muguet (Université)_

Nolaquen (l'éclairé) _Ollion_

 **Serviteur du Caducée**

 _Aile du Trèfle (Pompier)_

Máratyaro (bienfaiteur) _Uirebion_

 **Serviteur de l'Espoir**

 _Guilde du Blé, Lothlorien_

Norno (chêne) Arturion

 **Maître de la Serpe**

 _Aile du Foin (Boucherie)_

Norno (chêne) Tulcandilion

 **Serviteur du Couteau**

 _Aile de l'Algue (Poissonnerie et Fruit de Mer)_

Ear (grand océan) _D_ _uinenion_

 **Serviteur du Filet**

 _Aile de la Canne (à sucre) (Boulangerie, pâtisserie, confiseur)_

Alasseo (joyeux) Alcarnorion

 **Serviteur de la Pâte**

 _Aile de la Terre (Fruits, légumes, Céréales)_

Salquendor (Pays verdoyant) Laitainonion

 **Serviteur de la Moisson**

* * *

 _Premières fissures_

« Nous avons réussi à retrouver la trace de quelques membres de ce morbide trafic... Je viens de recevoir un faucon des Rôdeurs du Gondor. Il nous faudrait partir dans les délais les plus brefs Votre Majesté » Révéla Arnarmo à son monarque.

« D'autres informations ? » Questionna le Roi Amroth en posant son regard onyx.

« Il semblerait que des Elfes participent aux trafics » Révéla le Loup avec les yeux flamboyants de colère « Nous devons protéger les plus jeunes, ce sont les plus vulnérables... »

« Suggérez-vous un couvre-feu à une certaine heure du soir ? » Interrogea Amroth en alerte.

« Cela pourrait être une bonne idée Votre Majesté » Approuva le Caliquendi.

« Toutefois avant d'envoyer des pisteurs, commençons d'abord à augmenter le nombre de rondes et de gardes à nos frontières. Nous aurons plus de chances de prendre un malfrat. Attendons quelques jours voire quelques semaines et selon les résultats, nous mettrons en place le couvre-feu. »

« Il sera fait selon vos ordres Votre Majesté... »

Arrivé à son bureau, Le Caliquendi ne put s'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre. La journée s'annonçait belle. Il prit quelques feuilles et matériels d'écriture pour mettre en place de nouvelles stratégies aux frontières puis il enleva ses bottes et d'un geste tranquille ouvrit le col et défit les boutons de sa tunique jusqu'à la naissance de son torse puis alla s'avachir tel un chat dans le cadre de la fenêtre en posant ses pieds sur le petit espace qui lui faisait face. Depuis toujours, tout ce qui touchait à l'administratif et à la théorie horripilait Arnamo. Du coup, durant sa jeunesse, afin d'offrir le meilleur de lui-même dans ce type de travail, la seule méthode qu'il avait trouvée était celle-là. Bien sûr, il avait tenté plusieurs techniques. Il se souvient qu'une, fois son père lui avait amené un fauteuil confortable et suffisamment large pour qu'il puisse se mettre en tailleur. Cela n'avait pas marché malheureusement. Une autre fois, sa mère lui avait suggérer d'aller au grand air pour l'aider à se concentrer. Peine perdue. Dans un élan désespéré, son père lui avait suggéré de trouver un lieu insolite pour l'aider. Suivant ses conseils, le Noble Loup avait commencé à travailler sur son lit, ce qui s'est révélé contre-productif. Il tenta ensuite le canapé du chef de famille où une petite amélioration était notable. Arnamo tenait le bout bon et essaya des espaces des plus en plus étroit jusqu'à ce que son fëa ait estimé que le cadre d'une fenêtre était le coin idéal pour les tâches administratives. Cela avait surpris sa mère de le voir ainsi et ses yeux vairons, dont il avait hérité, le regardait avec toute la tendresse du monde. Il avait été très gêné de s'être fait surprendre dans cette position si peu distinguée. Mais Helyanwe s'était contentée de sourire à son fils en le sommant de prendre un coussin pour qu'il soit installé plus confortablement tout en lui donnant une grande tasse de thé. Depuis qu'il avait entrepris son double cursus, à une certaine heure de la journée, cette dernière lui apportait toujours une grande tasse de thé. Une saveur pour chaque jour sauf les jours de repos où elle lui servait un bon chocolat chaud le matin. S'il y avait bien un petit rituel qu'elle ne manquait pas de respecter, c'était bien celui-là. Cela avait bien aidé Arnarmo dans sa jeunesse. Cependant, cette habitude avait pris fin depuis la mort de sa génitrice. Son père avait tenté de reprendre le flambeau de son épousé bien-aimée, mais à chaque fois la boisson fumante revenait à son bureau...

Revenu à la réalité, le Noble Loup se contenta de respirer longuement et laissa son moment de nostalgie disparaître aussi vite qu'il était venu et se mit au travail. De temps à autre, il se massa la nuque raidie par sa besogne ou se mit de l'eau sur le visage. Voyant l'heure du déjeuner approcher, il ne prit pas la peine de se rhabiller. En effet, les Maîtres et Serviteurs de chaque Guilde possédaient un petit ascenseur qui leur amenait repas et collations quand ces derniers croulaient sous le travail, c'est-à-dire régulièrement... Il suffisait simplement de baisser le levier et la cabine, dans laquelle était gravé l'identité du destinataire et l'écusson de sa Guilde, se faisait réceptionner par des apprentis qui partaient à la Guilde du Blé. Il eut une reconnaissance éternelle envers la créativité débordante de son Roi en abaissant le levier qui tinta dans la foulée, le faisant comprendre que le casier allait être réceptionné dans les prochaines minutes. En attendant, il s'étira tel un fauve et remis de l'ordre dans ses notes avant de reprendre le travail puis ouvrit plusieurs fenêtres. L'air y était frais et une certaine effervescence régnait dehors.

La cloche venait de retentir libérant ainsi les étudiants de leurs évaluations hebdomadaires et les élèves de leur matinée de cours. Certains avaient la mine déconfite et d'autres semblaient satisfaits de leur travail, mais tous ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : un bon repas ! Après tout, ne disait-on pas après l'effort, le réconfort ? Cependant, quelques étudiants portaient des caissons et le contenu de l'un d'entre eux cachait même son visage.

« Vous êtes certaine de vouloir porter ceci ? »

« Point d'inquiétude, la Guilde de l'Olivier n'est qu'a quelques mètres. Cela est impressionnant à voir, je le conçois, mais cela est relativement léger et les sacs que vous voyez m'appartiennent... »

Arnarmo avait vite reconnu la voix de Menelerin et avant même de s'en rendre compte, ce dernier était déjà parti en sa direction. Quand il la vit enfin, la Galdoriel parlait avec un jeune Ellon. En s'approchant, il reconnut Ethir et un éclair de jalousie traversa le corps du Loup. Le soldat dut sentir son aura prédatrice, car il devint soudainement très mal à l'aise tandis que le Maître d'Armes le transperçaient de ses yeux vairons et préféra partir rapidement.

« Bienvenue à la Guilde Tiphen-Pen. » Salua Arnarmo en adoucissant son regard « Pourrais-je savoir quel est le contenu de ces caisses ?» Le chargement dépassait largement sa petite tête blanche et il était surpris de ne voir aucune trace de chute sur son uniforme. Le Loup ne sut pourquoi, mais il ne put se retenir de sourire discrètement face à l'étudiante.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser de venir ainsi. Bien le bonjour Seigneur Arnarmo. Il s'agit du surplus d'encriers des examens de ce matin. Il me semble que votre Guilde en a besoin pour cet après-midi, cela évitera de vous déplacer inutilement à la Guilde de la Strelitzia... »

« Je te remercie » Déclara le Caliquendi en posant les deux sacs avec précaution comprenant aisément qu'il s'agissait des cours et du repas de la petite puis prit, à la stupéfaction de l'étudiante, les deux caissons comme s'ils agissaient de vulgaires paniers de linges et ajouter « Je vais aller les poser dans mon bureau. Tu peux avoir l'esprit tranquille. » Puis il partit rapidement se sentant mal à l'aise pour une certaine raison. Heureusement qu'il a avait remit sa tenue seigneuriale et que le manteau était suffisamment ample. En revenant dans son bureau, posa sa charge et, voyant que son repas était arrivé, mangea en lisant les rapports de la matinée. À peine eut-il fini son dernier verre de vin, que l'on toqua à la porte un « Entrez ! » Retentit et un messager du Roi se présenta. Ce n'était pas bon signe...

« Bien le bonjour » Salua le Loup.

« Bien le bonjour Maître Arnarmo. Je vous de m'excuser de vous déranger durant votre travail... »

« Point d'inquiétude. Que souhaite Sa Majesté ? » Demanda directement le Caliquendi.

« Il vous demande de venir le voir Maître... Il s'agit d'une extrême urgence »

Sans demander son reste, il suivit le plus jeune qui le laissa au bureau d'Amroth. Arnarmo ne prit la peine de frapper et de se présenter, se sachant attendu. Quand il pénétra dans le cabinet, Celeborn était présent, les traits de son visage tendu tandis que le monarque fulminait.

« La situation est catastrophique Maître Arnarmo... » Révéla ce dernier après avoir longuement soupiré « Nous avons réussi un arrêté un trafiquant, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle. Mais cela aurait été mieux si ce dernier n'aurait pas été un Elfe de nos Bois... »

« Est-il dans les cachots ? » Demanda Arnarmo d'une voix sombre.

« Pas encore. Nous venons de recevoir un faucon » Répondit Celeborn en désignant l'oiseau « Les Gardiens l'on prit en flagrant délit au point le plus éloigné de nos frontières. La missive indique qu'ils arriveront en début d'après-midi avec des blessés parmi eux il y a quelques soldats, mais aussi des Proies. Certaines sont dans un état grave d'ailleurs. Une dizaine de personnes... »

Le sang du Maître d'Armes ne fit qu'un tour « Autant ?! »

« Les Gardiens ont trouvé des fioles dans des sacoches. Il les a sûrement drogués... »

« Maître Arnarmo, Celeborn... » Appela Amroth d'une voix fatiguée « Je veux que vous vous chargiez personnellement de l'interrogatoire. L'affaire est trop grave pour qu'un autre Elfe s'en occupe. Suis-je clair ? » Les Ellyn hochèrent la tête, déterminés « Maître Arnarmo, votre idée de ce matin concernant le couvre-feu, appliquons-le dès ce soir. Celeborn, je vous charge d'informer les autres Maîtres. »

Comprenant que l'entretient était clos, les deux Ellyn s'inclinèrent puis sortirent du bureau. Sur le chemin du retour, Arnarmo marcha d'un pas rapide et Celeborn attendit qu'ils soient loin des oreilles indiscrètes pour lâcher « Elle ne fait pas partit des victimes Maître. »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre le concerné s'arrêta net et regarda incrédule son ancien élève « Où veux... ? »

« Faire l'ignorant ne vous sied pas Maître... » Ajouta le second Ellon « Elle était à la Guilde en train de travailler quand je suis parti »

« Teleporno... » Commença Arnarmo.

« Nous sommes des Elda » Fit fièrement Celeborn « L'excuse de l'âge ne fonctionne pas sur notre Peuple. »

« Ce ne sont point tes affaires... Viens, nous avons du pain sur la planche. » Fit le Caliquendi sentant ses barrières craquer.

Par chance, le plus jeune cessa et prit un autre chemin, devant informer les autres Maîtres de Guildes, notamment la Guilde du Perce-Neige qui allait avoir beaucoup à faire dans les heures et les jours à venir... Arnarmo passa dans son bureau prendre quelques affaires avant de rejoindre son talan pour se changer dans un de ses uniformes de combat et rejoindre les cachots. Mais avant, il dut passer à la fauconnerie, inspecter l'état de ses protégés à plumes éprouvés par leur journée. Sur le chemin, il eut la surprise de voir Menelerin en train de lire, seule, adossée à un arbre, ne se doutant pas du danger auquel elle était exposée. Et c'est cela qui fit peur le Loup qui accéléra le pas pour venir à sa rencontre. Sentant sa présence, la Galdoriel se leva rapidement en lui adressant un sourire timide qui fit place à une mine inquiète en le voyant de son uniforme de combat.

« Va rejoindre ton talan et vite Tiphen-Pen »

« Seigneur Arnarmo qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ? » Demanda la concernée tandis qu'elle le rejoignait.

« Il est dangereux de rester seul dans les coins isolés. Es-tu équipée de ton gantelet ? »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas sur moi » Informa l'étudiante de plus en plus confuse.

« Qu'importe l'endroit, je veux que tu sois équipée de ton gantelet. Promets-le-moi... »

« Mais... » Menelerin fut coupé dans son élan quand le Maître d'Armes prit son visage dans ses larges mains l'obligeant à le regarder dans ses yeux vairons « Je promets... » Doucement, il la lâcha, laissant glisser ses mains sur son visage. Mains qui allaient sûrement être utilisées à des fins moins agréables. Cependant, Arnarmo ne s'attendait à sentir une petite main craintive se poser sur sa joue, il se retenir de sourire un peu en voyant que la Galdoriel était sur la pointe des pieds tandis qu'elle tentait de garder un semblant d'équilibre. Se baissant doucement pour qu'elle ait pied à plat, elle posa son autre main sur son visage tout aussi timidement et ils restèrent tous les deux front contre front. Ce fut Arnarmo qui brisa le contact après quelques instants.

« Je vais te raccompagner, mais je ne pourrais le faire jusqu'à ton talan. J'ai à faire... » Déclara Finalement Arnarmo en ouvrant la marche. Les deux Elfes firent chemin jusqu'au palais royal, mais avant de se séparer, le Maître d'Armes siffla et quelques instants plus tard un faucon albinos apparut sur son épais bras. Menelerin ne put entendre ce qu'il lui disait. Finalement, avec un regard entendu, l'oiseau alla se poser sur la petite épaule de l'étudiante, ses serres la serrant doucement.

« C'est un de mes meilleurs faucons... » Commença le Caliquendi il te tiendra compagnie jusqu'à ce je que vienne le récupérer chez toi » Tandis que l'étudiante grattouillait doucement le cou de l'animal.

« Tous mes remerciements Seigneur Arnarmo... Je ne mérite pas tant » Fit la concernée sincère et gênée puis sans demander son reste le Loup parti d'un pas pressé.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva dans les prisons humides, un gardien vint faire son rapport. La majeure partie des blessés graves étaient des apprentis bardes, maintenant dans le coma sous les ailes protectrices de la Guilde du Perce-Neige. Celeborn n'était pas encore arrivé, toutefois le Loup demanda à voir la cellule du prisonnier. Yeux bandés, mains attachées derrière le dos le maintenant à genoux par de lourdes chaînes qui prenaient naissance au plafond. Le paria avait été assommé et demeurait inconscient, à moins qu'il ne fasse semblant. Bientôt, quand le conseiller en chef arrivera, quand la cellule s'ouvrira, le Maître d'Armes allait devoir oublier durant un moment la douce chaleur de cette petite main pour devenir un loup impitoyable. Des pas résonnèrent dans les cachots humides annonçant la venue imminente de Celeborn qui avait, de même, troqué sa tenue seigneuriale pour un habit plus pratique. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'observer Arnarmo. Il le sentait, derrière son masque impassible son ancien instructeur semblait un peu ailleurs, tendu tel un arc. Subitement, un cri transperça l'air et rapidement un faucon alla se poser sur le bras épais du Loup qui le ramena à hauteur de front tandis que l'oiseau posait sa petite tête. Le plus jeune vit son aîné relâché sa respiration doucement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, se détendre définitivement. Puis après avoir reçu quelques petites intentions, il déploya les ailes et s'envola.

Petit à petit, le Maître d'Armes revint à lui et plantant son regard vairon dans les pupilles de miel de son ancien élève, il déclara d'une voix aussi dure que la pierre « Ouvrez la cellule, nous commençons ! »

* * *

Signification prénom ( _source: ambar eldaron_ )

Helyanwe: Arc-en-ciel


	9. Laden

Bonjour(soir) tout le monde!

Le chapitre 8 est là, il est petit mais j'espère que ça sera apprécier!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Laden_

« Il restera à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que je vienne le chercher... » Les paroles d'Arnarmo se répétaient sans cesse dans la tête de la Galdoriel. Voir le Caliquendi dans un tel état l'avait surprise au plus niveau. Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir la carapace dur du Loup se fissurer et pourtant... Quand il vint à sa rencontre, Menelerin vit clairement la peur dans les pupilles vairons de l'Ellon et elle en connaissait la raison principale. Les rapts qui sévissaient dans les nations elfiques.

Parmi les victimes, il y avait son ami Kelumo, d'après les témoins, avec d'autres jeunes, il avait vaillamment retenu les kidnappeurs laissant les autres Elfes le temps de s'en aller. Cependant, le pauvre ne sachant pas se défendre, se fit violemment assommer avant qu'on ne lui administre une piqûre. Les Gardiens des Frontières étaient arrivés au moment où l'apprenti barde s'effondrait et il fut emmené d'urgence. Menelrin venait de quitter la Guilde de la Strelitzia quand elle eut vent de ce qui s'était passé et avait rejoint la Guilde du Perce-Neige en courant. En arrivant sur les lieux, elle vit son ami étendu sur un lit aussi blanc que les draps alors que des guérisseurs s'affairaient autour de lui. Avec toute cette agitation, l'Elleth n'osa pas s'approcher mais ne put quitter des yeux ce corps cadavérique. C'est un cri déchirant qui la fit quitter de sa contemplation et très vite, elle vit une ombre passée en courant, faisant écarter toutes personnes sur son passage, et bien que les guérisseurs tentaient de le dissuader de s'approcher en faisant barrage avec leurs corps, la silhouette les poussa sans ménagement. Un Ellon à la chevelure de miel habillé dans un uniforme de dernière année de formation militaire s'empressa de prendre avec toute la délicatesse du monde la petite main fragile de Kelumo. Menelerin le reconnut immédiatement pour l'avoir vu mainte fois auprès de l'apprenti barde : Laden Mínarion.

« Kelumo c'est moi... » Commença ce dernier la voix tremblante « Ne t'en fais pas tout va bien, tu es en sécurité maintenant et je suis à tes côtés. Je sais que tu m'entends... »

La Galdoriel s'est soudainement sentie de trop et s'éclipsa discrètement. Voir ses deux Ellyns habituellement si joyeux devenus aussi tourmenté l'avait secouée. Afin de se changer les idées, Menelerin s'était isolée dans un coin de la forêt avec un livre jusqu'à ce que le Maître d'Arme la fasse rentrer chez elle avec, en bonus, un compagnon à plume.

* * *

C'est avec un soulagement certain que l'étudiante poussa la porte de son logis et tandis que l'oiseau alla se poser près du balcon, Menelerin alla se couler un bon bain avant de prendre son repas. En attendant, l'Elleth ne put s'empêcher d'examiner d'un peu plus près l'oiseau alors qu'il faisait tranquillement sa toilette. Sur l'une de ses serres était accrochée un magnifique bijou qui semblait ancien. Il s'agissait d'une plume de nacre en forme de croissant de lune dans lequel un petit cerf de cornaline au contour d'or se dressait majestueusement sur ses pattes arrières. La pierre émanait une douce lumière et était tiède au toucher. Chose curieuse, les pierres étant habituellement froide. Sûrement, celle-ci avait des propriétés magiques. Un cri perçant sonna dans l'air et aussitôt un autre faucon se posa et avant que le Galdoriel se demande combien d'oiseaux allaient venir, le visiteur déploya ses ailes brunes et, à la surprise de Menelerin, s'inclina devant son semblable albinos et enchaîna une série de petits cri à son supérieur qui posait fièrement et dans un huissement des plus dignes on le congédia puis l'oiseau brun partit aussi vite qu'il est apparu. Tel Maître, tel faucon se dit Menelerin.

Le bain prêt, l'étudiante se glissa doucement dans l'eau profitant de chaque instant. Ses pensées voguèrent vers Kelumo. Des rumeurs disaient que les jeunes bardes étaient très prisés parmi les malfaiteurs. Visiblement, ce n'était pas une rumeur... Menelerin soupira, elle envisageait de rendre une petite visite à son ami, mais elle se ravisa en se remémora que la famille du jeune Ellon et Laden passaient d'abord. D'ailleurs, elle vit un messager partir au grand galop vers Imladris quelques heures plus tôt. Et puis, il y avait le Seigneur Arnarmo... Allait-il bien ? Il l'avait informé qu'il viendrait chercher le faucon, mais quand ? Elle avait décidé, la Galdoriel allait rendre l'oiseau au Loup SI elle le croisait... Quand la jeune Elleth sortit de ses pensées, l'eau était devenue froide signe qu'elle devait sortir. Sa routine avait repris : manger, écrire à son père puis se coucher. Pas de révision ce soir, elle voulait pleinement profiter de ses deux précieux jours de repos. Bon d'accord, elle irait à la Guilde de la Strelitzia, mais pas pour travailler, elle s'était forcé à finir ses tâches avant ses examens hebdomadaires.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla avec un poids sur sa tête tout en sentant qu'une certaine bête à plume lui tirait doucement les cheveux en poussant de petits huissements. La Galdoriel ne put s'empêcher de grogner, cependant elle se leva, s'étira tel un chat et commença à se préparer pour la journée. Elle espérait pouvoir rendre visite à l'apprenti barde avant de partir à la bibliothèque pour rendre des livres et, peut-être rendre le faucon d'un certain Loup. Changée en une tenue confortable et armée de son gantelet, elle prit le chemin de la Guilde du Perce-Neige tout en priant les Valar que Kelumo aille mieux... Menelerin se fit discrète en voyant le nombre d'Elfes après tout le jeune Elfe n'était pas le seul à avoir été victime des ravisseurs. De nombreuses familles pleuraient aux chevets de leurs enfants et quand elle arriva devant la chambre de l'Ellon, la Galdoriel vit que Laden était déjà à ses côtés. Visiblement, ce dernier est resté au côté du convalescent durant la nuit, il s'était mis dans un fauteuil et somnolait tandis que sa grande main tenait celle de Kelumo.

« Je lui ai pourtant dit de rentrer pour se reposer... » Fit une voix que l'apprentie érudit ne connaissait que trop bien « Au moins il est rentré se changer... » Menelerin salua Arnarmo et s'écarta pour le laisser passer dans la chambre « La famille de Kelumo ne devrait pas tarder à arriver... Peut-être acceptera-t-il enfin de se reposer convenablement ? »

« Il faudrait le laisser tranquille en attendant, je doute qu'il veuille partir avant... » Osa timidement Menelerin tout en poussant le faucon, qui était sur son épaule, pour qu'il rejoigne Arnarmo. Sans succès.

« Non, je vais le réveiller maintenant. Il doit au moins remplir son estomac. » Déclara fermement Arnarmo « De même, il est inutile de le forcer à faire quoi que soit, mon faucon n'obéit qu'à moi et il reviendra quand je jugerai bon qu'il revienne ... » Poursuivit-il avec un sourire mince et commença à secouer Laden « Réveille-toi Tiphen-Pen, la famille de Kelumo ne devrait pas tarder a arriver... »

Très vite, le concerné cligna des yeux et fit face à son instructeur « Maître Arnarmo... »

« Va manger et te changer. Je reste auprès de lui jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. » Promis le Maître d'Armes « Sa famille arrive ce matin, elle est entrée dans notre territoire la veille au soir, ce n'est qu'une question de temps... »

Le jeune Ellon soupira longuement avant de se lever sous les yeux attentifs d'Arnarmo. Il s'étira, s'agenouilla auprès du corps sans vie, et profitant que sa longue chevelure les protège d'yeux et d'oreilles indiscrètes, il embrassa tendrement le front de Kelumo et lui chuchota dans l'oreille, veillant à ce que le Loup et Menelerin ne l'entendent pas, suppliant « Ne me laisse pas, reviens-moi Meleth... » Puis Laden partit le plus dignement possible.

* * *

Je n'ai choqué personne j'espère?

Signification prénom ( _source: ambar eldaron_ )

Laden: Libre


End file.
